See
by scoob2222
Summary: Written for au100. Prompt was sixth sense. In this au, Lindsay is a psychic who encounters Danny on a case.
1. Chapter 1

Prompt: Sixth Sense

"No," Danny said, shaking his head at Mac, "I'm not doing it. It's ridiculous Mac. We're scientists, cops, we're not ghost chasers."

"Listen, Danny, I don't like this either, but the Phillips case has been unsolved for over a year and I have bosses I have to answer to just like you have to answer to me. You're going to go see this…psychic woman, listen to what she says and report back."

Danny grunted, "We have crimes to solve around her…with real evidence."

"Enough," Mac said, "You're going and that's it. Here's the address, you better get going, or you'll hit traffic."

&&&&&&

Danny did hit traffic and by the time he got to the apartment building of the crazy talks to ghosts woman he was twice as pissed as when he left the office.

He banged on her door, cursing to himself as he waited for her to enter. He wondered if she would look like the lady from iPoltergeist/i or the priest from iThe Exorcist/i.

The door opened and Danny was stopped in his tracks.

Definitely not an old woman…or a priest.

"Hello, Detective Messer," the petite, curly, brown-haired woman said, "You're late."

That snapped Danny out of it, "Your apartment isn't exactly close to our offices. It would have been more convenient for you to have come down there."

The woman smiled, "You mean it would have been more convenient if you never had to meet with me at all." She held out her hand, "I'm Lindsay Monroe. And no, I won't ask you to be compelled by Christ or try to suck you into the television. I will however smack you if you insult me in my house. Your mother raised you better than that."

Danny glared, "Let's just get this over with Ms. Monroe. My mother raised me too polite to tell you exactly what I think of you."

Lindsay shrugged and moved aside so he could get into the apartment, "You won't have to say it."

&&&&&&

"So, you have some information on the Phillips case?"

Lindsay nodded, "I had a dream about Johnny Phillips. He was killed near water, and his bicycle was nearby. He tried to get to it so he could get away."

Danny nearly rolled his eyes, "Yes, all of that is in the report we already have."

Lindsay clenched her jaw, "Are you actually going to listen to be, Detective? Or do you not care about finding this boy's killer?"

That was too much for Danny, he stood, "That's it. Enough of this crap. I had to come here and listen to you, and I might have to play along with this farce to a degree, but I'm not going to sit here and act like you know or anything. You're a quack, and probably a con artist. I wouldn't be surprised if you were trying to get money from the Phillips family."

"You jerk," Lindsay said, standing as well, striding over, and glaring back at him, her eyes flashing dangerously, "You don't know anything about me. You think I'm a fraud, you've thought it from the moment you came. I should never have let you in the door you stupid, close-minded, son of a…." Lindsay stopped suddenly and reared back.

"What? Nothing else to say, run out of…." Danny stopped talking as he looked at her, "Ms. Monroe?"

"Don't," she said, backing away and again and falling to the floor. She stuck her hand out, trying to keep him away, and put the other hand on her head as it hit, "Don't hurt me."


	2. Chapter 2

Prompt: Sight

She was faking it. The thought repeated in his head even as his blood ran cold. She looked…a million miles away. Her eyes were glazed, looking at him, but not looking at him. Her face was red and she was breathing fast, like she was running from someone.

She repeated the same words over and over.

"Don't hurt me."

"Ms. Monroe," he said, placing his hand on her head, "Ms. Monroe, are you okay?"

Her body shook a little, a quick little vibration and then she slumped over.

"Ms. Monroe, come on Ms. Monroe, say something?"

Her eyes opened suddenly and she narrowed them, "Stop calling me that already."

"Okay, what should I call you?" he asked, helping her sit up.

"Lindsay, I need water, a pen, and paper. Water in the fridge, pen, and paper next to the phone."

It was probably a sign of how freaked out he was that he didn't even realize she was ordering him around. He got everything she needed from her small kitchen and when he returned she was slumped over on the couch.

"That's it," he said, "I'm calling for a bus, you're obviously sick."

"I'm fine," she said, grabbing for her water, "I'm always out of it after I see something. Give me a few minutes and my color will come back."

Danny watched her warily as she wrote on the pad, "Listen, Ms. Monroe, I'm sure you think that you see…"

"You don't believe me, I get that Mr. Messer, but it doesn't really matter. There's another kid that's about to be missing or will be missing soon and if we're going to find him we need to solve the Phillips' murder. So do you want to do that or do you want to fight with me?"

Danny cursed under his breath and let out a long breath, "Fine, come with me."

"Where?"

"We're going to see my boss. You're going tell him what you…foresaw or what the hell ever and we'll see what he thinks."

Lindsay smiled, "Thank you."

He frowned at the sudden jolt he felt when she smiled and went on the offensive, "You just better not be messing with me, Ms. Monroe."

"I would never do that," she said firmly, "Never."

He nodded and tried to ignore the truth he saw in her eyes, "Okay, let's…let's just go."


End file.
